criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Apprehend Me If You're Able
Apprehend Me If You're Able is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-ninth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred tenth case overall. It takes place in the Wolf Street district of Concordia. Plot After tracking the counterfeiter to an underground lodge at 247 Baker Street, Maddie and the player went to the address and found the body of Jade Carnegie, lodger and counterfeiter, shot in the neck. Mid-investigation, Isaac said that Jade was spotted leaving Diego's apartment, forcing the team to flag him as a suspect. Later, a drunk Diego blabbed about a prank he pulled on Isaac's birthday. The team then found out that Jade had been using a printing plate Diego had made in the past to perform the counterfeits. The team eventually gathered enough evidence to arrest currency exchange employee Gail Harper for the murder. Gail quickly admitted to the crime after unsuccessfully denying the accusations. She had joined Jade's counterfeiting activities out of greed and in order to be richer. When Jade started paying others with the forged bills, Gail feared of being exposed as a criminal, prompting her to shoot Jade dead with a handgun. Judge Lawson sentenced Gail to 20 years in jail. Afterwards, Chief Wright said that the Bank of Concordia would examine their bills for Diego's insignia (which he had placed on the plate) to distinguish the counterfeits. After the trial, Lady Highmore asked Maddie and the player to confirm some rumors she had heard in Wolf Park about possible solutions to the crisis. There, they found a film roll which (per Charlie) showed that Leopold Rochester would sell security bonds of his growing and promising Concordia Telephone Company, guaranteeing investors future profits. Meanwhile, Evie and the player investigated Diego's affairs to find evidence that would exonerate him of any criminal activity. After finding an original painting of Maddie and Charlie in his living room, they confirmed that Diego had let go of forgery in favor of his own art. To celebrate this, as well as the end of the financial panic, Chief Wright invited the team to the Ascroft horse races. Summary Victim *'Jade Carnegie' (found shot in her counterfeiting headquarters) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Gail Harper' Suspects CFranklinMOTPP.png|Carlton Franklin HHarveyMOTPP.png|Hector Harvey GWardMOTPP.png|Georgia Ward DdelLoboMOTPPC210.png|Diego del Lobo GHarperMOTPP.png|Gail Harper Quasi-suspect(s) LHighmoreMOTPPQ210.png|Lady Highmore Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer reads the Wolf Street Journal. *The killer gambles. *The killer has a pocket watch. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes CrimeScene_Printing_Press.png|Printing Press CrimeScene_Printing_Table.png|Printing Table CrimeScene_Park_Fountain.png|Park Fountain CrimeScene_Hot_Dog_Cart.png|Hot Dog Cart CrimeScene_Diego's_Living_Room.png|Diego's Living Room CrimeScene_Diego's_Couch.png|Diego's Couch Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Printing Press. (Clues: Money Bag Tag, Cat Collar, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Jade Carnegie) *Examine Faded Tag. (Result: Address; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park Fountain) *Investigate Park Fountain. (Prerequisite: Address unraveled; Clues: Pile of Leaves, Torn Card, Victim's Diary) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Crumpled Newspaper Handgun) *Analyze Handgun. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Handgun; Attribute: The killer reads the Wolf Street Journal) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Playing Card; New Suspect: Georgia Ward) *Ask Georgia Ward whether she met the victim. (Prerequisite: Playing Card unraveled) *Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: Open Diary; New Suspect: Hector Harvey) *Question Hector Harvey about his flyer. (Prerequisite: Open Diary deciphered) *Examine Cat Collar. (Result: Franklin C; New Suspect: Carlton Franklin) *Ask Carlton Franklin about the victim. (Prerequisite: Franklin C decoded) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Diego's Living Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Passport, Map Symbol; New Suspect: Diego del Lobo) *Find out why the victim was at Diego's apartment. (Prerequisite: Diego's Living Room investigated; Profile updated: Diego reads the Wolf Street Journal) *Examine Faded Passport. (Result: Passport Specifics) *Analyze Passport Specifics. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Gail Harper) *Question Gail Harper about the victim's passport. (Prerequisite: Passport Specifics analyzed; Profile updated: Gail smokes; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Printing Table) *Investigate Printing Table. (Prerequisite: Gail interrogated; Clues: Brick Message, Waste Paper Bin) *Examine Brick Message. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Cat) *Confront Carlton Franklin about his anger towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Cat identified under microscope; Profile updated: Carlton smokes) *Examine Waste Paper Bin. (Result: Coin) *Analyze Coin. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer gambles) *Examine Unknown Symbol. (Result: Card Shark) *Confront Georgia Ward about the victim's diagram. (Prerequisite: Card Shark identified; Profile updated: Georgia reads the Wolf Street Journal) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Diego's Couch. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photo, Metal Block, Wooden Box) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photograph) *Confront Gail Harper about her friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photograph unraveled; Profile updated: Gail reads the Wolf Street Journal and gambles) *Examine Metal Block. (Result: Printing Plate) *Analyze Printing Plate. (09:00:00) *Confront Diego about the printing plate. (Prerequisite: Printing Plate analyzed; Profile updated: Diego smokes and gambles) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Burned Bills) *Ask why Hector Harvey burned the victim's money. (Prerequisite: Wooden Box unlocked; Profile updated: Hector smokes, reads the Wolf Street Journal and gambles) *Investigate Hot Dog Cart. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Ashtray, Victim's Bracelet) *Examine Ashtray. (Result: Bloody Chain) *Analyze Bloody Chain. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pocket watch) *Examine Victim's Bracelet. (Result: Blue Liquid) *Analyze Blue Liquid. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Run for Your Money (3/6). (No stars) A Run for Your Money (3/6) *See what Lady Highmore wants. (Available after unlocking A Run for Your Money) *Investigate Park Fountain. (Prerequisite: Lady Highmore interrogated; Clue: Pile of Flyers) *Examine Pile of Flyers. (Result: Broken Metal) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Film Reel) *Analyze Film Reel. (06:00:00) *Tell Lady Highmore about the security bonds. (Prerequisite: Film Reel analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Diego's Living Room. (Available after unlocking A Run for Your Money; Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Ink Bottles) *Analyze Ink Bottles. (09:00:00) *Confront Diego about his ink bottles. (Prerequisite: Ink Bottles analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Diego's Couch. (Prerequisite: Diego interrogated; Clue: Unfinished Portrait) *Examine Unfinished Portrait. (Result: Charlie's Sketch) *Talk to Diego about his painting. (Prerequisite: Charlie's Sketch unraveled; Reward: Posh Grin) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a pun on the phrase "catch me if you can". *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *"Better Call Specter" is a parody of Better Call Saul. *''Wolf Street Journal'' is a parody of The Wall Street Journal. *In the "Diego's Living Room" crime scene, a painting of George III of the United Kingdom can be seen. *In A Run for Your Money, a quote from The Merchant of Venice is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Wolf Street